


The Downfall of Pennywise - The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit - Part 4

by MidRunner3202



Series: The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit [4]
Category: Patrick Hockstetter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidRunner3202/pseuds/MidRunner3202
Summary: It's time for Pennywise to meet his match at the hands of Y/N and will face the possibility of never again being able to feed off the fear of Derry.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Henry Bowers/Victor Criss/Patrick Hockstetter/Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Patrick Hockstetter/Pennywise
Series: The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Downfall of Pennywise - The 5th Bowers Gang Misfit - Part 4

"Uggh...oh my head...what happened?" Patrick rolled over slightly, only to be met by water. Looking up the tower of trash and bodies was immense, and Patrick felt something he never remembered feeling. Fear. This was new to him, but at the same time, like an old friend. "H-Hello?" "Who is that?!?" Patrick's mind immediately flew into a panic mode. "Hockstetter? What the hell? Why did you bring me here? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?" The mousey-faced girl shouted at him. "Beverly?" Patrick's eyes strained in the dark. "Bev, I'm really sorry for the things I've done, and I don't expect you to believe me, but I did not bring you here. We're in danger and we need to find a way out, NOW." "Oh ho ho! The guests are awake!" A light, airy voice sounded from around the corner. "Get back!" Patrick hissed at Bev, pushing her into the darkness. "Ooooo! What a morsel!" The clown said lifting Patrick into the air. "Patrick's a loser!" The clown sang. "I'm not afraid of you, Pennywise!" Patrick shouted in Its face. The clown snorted. "You're no fun. You haven't been since SHE came around. You care, and it's changed both of you." The clown apparently called Pennywise spat at Patrick. "LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!!" Beverly detected a hint of panic in Patrick's voice. _He really does care. He cares for her._ Bev though as she watched the clown's MOUTH TEAR ITSELF OPEN?!?!??! Patrick saw whatever was in Its mouth and to Beverly's sheer horror, began to float. "YOU BASTARD!!!" She disobeyed Patrick and ran at the clown screaming. Pennywise caught her too. "What did you do to him!?!?!" She screamed. "You'll see. Hehehe! Time to float, Beverly!" The clown's mouth then tore open again, and Beverly knew she was seeing what Patrick had seen. The three spheres of light. Beverly's eyes glazed over, as Patrick's had. and she slowly floated upwards until she was at Patrick's side. A knowing look flashed against Patrick's eyes, unbeknownst to Pennywise.

ON THE SURFACE...

"Ok, everybody got their shit together? Candles, weapons and whatnot?" "Yeah, I think we're ready." The remains of the Bowers Gang and the Lucky Seven stand at the entrance to the sewer. "Everybody stay on your guard. We don't know everything this thing is capable of." Bill addresses everybody. "Okay. Let's do this." Y/N gives the order. The ten kids step into the sewer to begin the hunt for their friends. For their survival. Any child in Derry was lucky if they made it to adulthood. They were about to change that. "Insane. Inside. The danger gets me high. Can't help. Myself. Got secrets I can't tell." Bill nudged Henry. "What's she doing?" He whispered. "It's a song she would sing to Patrick to help him sleep. The kid always has trouble sleeping when he's alone with his thoughts." Why does he act as he does?" Bill asked. "When his brother was born, he was five. His parents suddenly never had time for him anymore. They would always go tell him to play by himself. He felt seriously neglected and ended up contracting a psychological condition called solipsism syndrome. Over time, that mutated into psychosis. Then Y/N came around, and he started to see that we are all more than figments of his mind. She helped him, and he grew to care about her." Bill looks back to Y/N. "I've always liked to play with fire." She chanted as she blasted her flamethrower. The group stepped out into the dimly lit sewer central, unknown to the adults, and they saw their friends. "Patrick!" Y/N shouted "Beverly!" Ben called. The group worked to pull the two down from their positions in midair. "Patrick, please..." Y/N held his pale, lean face in her hands. "I love you..." she whispered before she and Ben locked lips with Bev and Patrick. The glaze over their eyes retracted until Y/N felt Patrick's hand travel it's way to her face. and he pulled away, smiling. "Oh my God!" Y/N screamed as she threw her arms around Patrick's neck. He cleared his throat. "I think we have a problem." They all looked back. Pennywise stood, seething with rage. "YOU!!!" It screamed, lashing a large tendril out at Y/N. It hung her in front of It and started to squeeze. "Y/N's a loser, a fucked-up little loser!" "No, she's not!" Patrick shouted revealing his hairspray and lighter. He blasted the tendril and Pennywise screamed in pain. "You motherfucker!" Bill screamed. All the kids took the charge and began the fight for Derry. Y/N was livid, slashing and shooting the clown until they had it down. "Everbody, in your positions!" Ben shouted. "What?!?" Bev called back." "Just follow their lead!" Y/N told her. Instantaneously, all the candles were lit. "Alo. Vena. Immortallis. Alo. Vena. Immortallis. Alo. Vena. Immortallis. Alo. Vena. Immortallis. Alo. Vena. Immortallis!" The kids chanted together as a blue thread sparked from the back and pushed forward, going through every kid until. it reached Y/N whose eyes were shut. When she opened them, they were and achingly bright blue. "YOU! WILL NEVER PLAGUE THE LIVES OF THE CHILDREN OF DERRY AGAIN!!!" She shouted as she spun around twice and they all watched as the clown faded off into the stars, never to be seen again.


End file.
